The Decision of Yugi's Fate
by Dark-Emz
Summary: Yugi finds a mysterious object and transports to a land where his fate is to be decided... Please R&R. Its my first fan fiction. uncompleted, by the way!
1. Tea Asks A Mysterious Question

The Decision of Yugi's Fate  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, if they did, would I be writing fan fiction? The plot is mine, if you want to borrow it, please ask! (  
  
Chapter 1: Tea Asks a Mysterious Question  
  
"I place this card face-down in defence mode and this card down in attack mode!" Yugi shouted. He had placed The Dark Magician in attack mode and Trent face-down. "O MAN! The Dark Magician! Well, that sends my Electric Lizard to the Graveyard." Joey placed his Electric Lizard in the Graveyard. "Well, that's it Yugi, you beat me, again!" "Well, you don't put up much of a challenge, do you? You only play 5-star cards and below! Bring some good monsters onto the field and give me a REAL challenge!" "Ok, wanna duel again?" "Nah, I got tonnes of homework to do." "O, ok. See you tomorrow then. Bye!" "Bye!" Joey stood up and walked out. Tea stayed. "Um, Tea, I have homework to do, it would be best for you to go." "I have a question." "Ok, what is it?" "You feel alone, don't you?" Yugi stuttered. "Um, no, . Why would I?" "Well, you cant hide it forever, it was very sad when your Grandad left, but, you must move on." She couldn't continue because Yugi butted in. "IM NOT ALONE! I can take it! Now, just leave me alone Tea, I have homework! GO!" "No. You don't like being here on your own, do you?" "I have you, Joey, Tristian." "AND ME!" Yami shouted in Yugi's mind. "O, and Yami, I'm not alone, just because Grandad had to go out of town. Look! I'm not alone, now go, I have homework." "Ok, bye Yugi." "Bye Tea." And, with that, Tea left, closing the door behind her. "Girls!" Yami commented. "Yeah, girls." Yugi agreed, and sat down and started his homework. 


	2. I See You Yugi, I Want You Yugi

Chapter 2: "I See You Yugi, I Want You Yugi."  
  
"Yes! That's him! Yugi! He is the one!" Professor Richards shouted at the big screen. "Well, what about him?"  
  
"What about him?! WHAT ABOUT HIM! He is the one who controls the magic of The Dark Magician. Soon, he will find it, you know what I on about, and when he does, such power and knowledge will flow to him, and he will come here, but, until then we must wait.patiently." He added. So, from then on, Professor Richards and Doctor Spiel sat in silence, waiting for Yugi.  
  
"AHH! I cant do it! Yami? Yami! Yami, are you there?! "Huh, yeah, what do you want Yugi?" "I cant do it." "Do what?" "Say sorry to Tea." "And why would you want to do that?" "I was horrible to her. She thought I was feeling alone and I snapped. I shouted at her to go away and stuff like that. I feel so, bad." "Well, um, she was the one who bothered you, you didn't do anything wrong! Just leave it. She will come and say it. Don't worry." Then, Yami fell asleep, again. "AHHH! Yami, why cant you stay awake!" Yami just snored. "O, Yami, your useless!" He laughed. He is, really. So Yugi packed his bag and started on his way to Joey's house. He fancied a real duel to get rid of the stress. 


	3. Yami Speaks Some Wise Words To Yugi

Chapter 3: Yami Speaks Some Wise Words To Yugi

As Yugi walked to see if Joey was there, he thought of Tea, and how bad she must feel, for, it was his fault, no matter what Yami said. He was the one who had yelled at her, and he was the one who had lied to her. He did feel alone. He did miss his Grandad. He kept thinking: Would he ever see him again? Yami interrupted. " O, please! Listen to yourself! Rambling on as if you don't belong to anyone!"

"I don't!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I have no mother, no father, no family, and now Grandad has gone, I feel so…alone."  
"Snap out of it! Just because Solomon is gone, doesn't mean your alone forever. You have me, Joey, Tristian, Tea, loads of us. Just, please, snap out of it."

"Yami, what's wrong? You have never had this kind of problem with me before."

"That's because its very annoying to here you rambling on, saying your so alone, when, deep down, you know your not!"

"But that's how I feel! I can't change that! I feel alone without Grandad! Why do you keep annoying me, Yami? Why can't you put up with how I feel?!"

"You don't understand!!!! YOU ARE NOT ALONE!"

"THAT'S HOW I FEEL!!"

"Well, fine, be like that. Just don't expect me to listen to you."

"Fine." And, after that, Yugi turned around and started back home. Forget the duel, thought Yugi. Joey can wait.


End file.
